No Matter What
by Trixypixiey x
Summary: Miaka have a little sister called Sakura Yuuki. Like her older sister, she also got sucked in into the book! What's the reason behind this?.. is she a new priestess?.. what's her purpose?... 1 minute.. is.. is she.. is she failing inlove?..
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Name-chan!" shouts a girl with raven black hair with shades of dark blue in her hair when light touches or reflects her hair and also a pair of dark brown eyes. She looks to be around 14 with a height of '4 feet and has a baby face that makes her look cute and younger than she already is. She stops just in front of the cinema and looks back to her friend whose slacking behind her.

"Come on Name-chan I don't want to miss it!" she shouted again to her. A girl with golden auburn mid-length hair and green eyes stop in front of her and puts one of her hand to her knees and the other hand place in her chest lightly and taking in deep long breaths.

"Cho-Choto, Your way to fast Kura-chan" whined the girl hitting Kura or Sakura lightly in the shoulders. The girl just laughs and sticks her tongue out a bit childishly as a response.

"Gomen ne name-chan, I'm just really excited about the movie! I've been waiting for it to show in Japan"

"What are we watching anyway?" ask name or Kaname

"Hidden Dragon Crouching Tiger" said Sakura and starts to punch and kick in mid air fighting an invisible opponent in front of her. Kaname begins to side step slowly pretending not to know the psycho kicking and punching in the middle of Tokyo. Sakura notice that Kaname is not in her side anymore and saw her already buying her ticket.

"mou, your so mean Name-chan!" she said pouting.

"Eh, I just paid for your ticket, oh well I guess I have to give it back if I'm mean" but before she look back to the ticket in her hand Sakura has already grabbed it and run towards inside the cinema. Kaname just laughs and followed her inside.

The two sitted themselves in the middle row and has a good view of the big screen in front. Kaname just bought large popcorn and a regular coke while Sakura bought to full bag of sweets and 2 bars of a large chocolate, one large bucket of popcorn and a large coke. Kaname just sweat drop at her friend's love of food and sits next to her. But even before the movie started Sakura starts to eat all of her food hungrily.

"Hey, hey slow down will you" Sakura just smiles and continue eating.

In the middle of the movie, Sakura thought she has seen a white tiger in front of the big screen roaring mightily with its white fur with black stripes glows a white light around it in the dark. The white tiger seems to be looking straight at her with recognition through clear blue eyes. The tiger begun to sprint towards her in high speed and when Sakura thinks that the tiger's going to crash into her. It leaps high into the air above her and then before it landed the ground it disappears and Sakura felt a warm sensation inside of her.

"Kura daijoubou?" ask Kaname worriedly to her. Sakura look at her confuse. Her head tilted a bit in the side and one of her eyebrows raise up in the air.

"H-hai" she said unsurely. Kaname just shakes her head slowly.

"I told you, you shouldn't have eaten all of those foods all at once" said Kaname. Sakura just smiles a little, her mind still preoccupied with the white tiger that just appeared in front of her.

Sakura close the door in her room and throw herself in the bed. Her face buried in her arms. She could hear her mom talking to Kaname from the phone. Kaname called checking up on because she looks upset and depress after coming out of the cinema while Sakura's mom just assures her that she's fine. The image of the white tiger begins to flash in her mind like a slideshow showing itself to her again and again. Then Sakura's bedroom door slowly opens revealing Keisuke, her older brother.

"Sakura may I come in?" Sakura just looks at her and nod slightly. She sit up and sit at the edge of her bed looking at her brother that sits in the floor Indian sit with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong aniki?"

"anou.. Saku-otoutu have.. have you seen a white tiger somewhere?" he ask worried. Sakura was shock at his words. Not knowing if she would tell him and laugh at her face maybe said to her that she's gone crazy or to keep quiet to end the conversation quickly. But before Sakura could answer Keisuke interrupted her again.

"I need you to tell the truth, this is really important"

"H-hai, doushte?" Keisuke sighs.

"Why is it involving my younger sister two!" mumble Keisuke under his breath but Sakura could clearly him.

"nani?"

"Saku do you know where Miaka is?" and the explanation starts from there. **(N/A: You know the story.. the 4 Gods, Miaka getting suck into the book, the 7 celestial warriors, the plot etc.)**

Sakura just nods taking all of the information in slowly.

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"I think-but I'm not sure yet.. That you're the of Byakko"

"nani??"

"The book mentioned you and how Byakko appeared in front of you in the cinema" Keisuke shows the book to Sakura and she begins to read it out loud.

"In the real world, Byakko appeared in front of a young teenage girl named Sakura Yuki, the young sister of the priestess of Suzuka.." Sakura trailed off from there and the next thing she knows a white light surrounded her and then she disappears from the real word to the world of the of The Four Gods.

"Noo, Sakura!! Sakura!!.. damn.. you weren't meant to be involve!" shouts Keisuke punching the carpeted floor with his fist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone's P.O.V.**

"Let me go! Let-ME-GO!!" I shouted as loud as I can. I glared at the guards. If looks could kill I wish they were killed already. I started to kick around the place any movements that they might let me go. I look out of place with my clothes (baggy jeans and Jacket) I look like a freak out of outer space. The guards threw me with such force that my face almost bash into the floor but thank god for fast reflexes that I prevent myself hitting the floor.

"What the heck!!..let me out of here!!" I started screaming again at the top of my lungs while the guard just chose to ignore me and start to walk off.

"_Why do I always get into trouble?_" I ask myself miserably

**End of P.O.V.**

**Nakago's P.O.V.**

**Palace**

"General, we have a prisoner in the dungeon that looks like she's from another world like Lady Yui" said one of the guards that caught her proudly.

"_I don't have time for this" _thought Nakago scornfully to himself. I just nod my head and start to walk away.

"I'll deal with her later" I said with my casual voice no expression and a flat tone.

"H-hai" stutters the guard with fear bowing his head as low as I pass by.

"_Sometimes I love being a general"_ he thought and walks off with a smug smile plastered on his face.

**End of P.O.V**

**Dungeon**

**Someone's P.O.V.**

"_AHA!_" I thought with triumph

**END of P.O.V**

**Somewhere in the Palace, one of the palace Room**

In a small room, all six of Seiryu's celestial warriors and Yui sits in a table with a look of seriousness in their face and Nakago speaking to them about another of their evil plans towards the Suzaku Warriors and their priestess. Then they suddenly heard a big commotion outside of their room. Guards screaming everywhere giving orders to each other and some letting out a cry of war. All the people in the room look at the door trying to figure out whats happening outside expecting to get a report or an announcement from the guards that they are being attack but none came. Suddenly the double doors open and a figure flew past the room and hit the wall with force it made an imprint of the person that hit it. Guards start to fill the entrance of the room swords and spears out from their holster pointing at the girl looking ready to fight. Their in the wall a girl with raven black hair with shades of dark blue in them when light touch her hair and matching dark brown eyes. She looks to be around 14 with a height of '4 feet and has a baby face that makes her cute and younger than she is. Her clothes are ripped in some places and a little splat of blood in her clothes is present. The girl starts to slowly stand up and wipe a trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth, she look at the guards while the guards start to charge at her all at once. A fight begun about 30 men against 1 girl and it seems that the girl is winning showing and performing good martial art moves combination. The commotion seems to pay no heed of attention to the other people inside the room. The celestial warriors look at the girl in interest wanting to join the fun also. One of the guards hit the girl in the stomach making her cough up some blood and fell into the floor holding he stomach painfully the guard took this as an advantage but they were interrupter by a shout.

"STOP!!" shout Yui from the back and start to run towards the girl who kneeled on the floor coughing up some blood. Everyone stops and look at the sight. The guards have their head down in shame and the others watch Yui tend the girl.

"OMG!, daijobou Saku-chan?" ask Yui worriedly touching the girls face and wiping the blood and dirt off her face with her white handkerchief.

"I'm fine Yui-neechan" she said softly and fainted at her arms. Yui check her pulse immediately and calmed down a bit when she felt it beating.

"Suboshi" she called out demandingly. She carried Sakura in her arm and passed her to Suboshi carefully.

"Please take her to your room, I'll check on her later" said Yui softly with a caring look at Sakura in Suboshi's arm.

"Hai Lady Yui" he said while bowing and walks off heading to his bedroom confuse. Yui glare at the frightened guards making them shiver and the colour in their faces drained in fright and nervousness.

**Suboshi's P.O.V.**

"_Who the heck is this girl?"_ wondered Suboshi to the girl in his arms.

I look at her mesmerize by the angel in my arms. She looks so fragile but by the fight I just saw she's one tough girl. Absent mindly my eyes trail down from her thick black wavy hair with shades of dark blue in them, then to her closed eyes, then to her faire complexion then to her dry lips.

"_Oh how wish I can ran my hand through her hair I'm sure they feel soft as silk, to see her dark brown eyes that held determination, I would do anything to touch and caress her tan skin and I would die just to place my lips into hers making them soft and moist_"

I shook my head trying to take all of the silly thoughts out of my mind but for some reason **I** couldn't! I place her gently to my bed carefully not to wake her. I stare at her for a moment. Some strange force starts to pull me toward Sakura, my eyes glued again on her lips. Our lips are only centimetres apart when the door suddenly opens revealing Yui.

"Suboshi?" ask Yui. I tried to hide but I guess hiding isn't one of my best skills. She looks around the room for me and I feel like a clown in an instant. Well let's see what is my position, me in the wall hugging it with a scared look on my face and my face and body twitching a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Erm.. I'm just looking for..for..food?" I said and begun to search the wall looking more of a total idiot. Yui just looked at me and shake her head. She touch Sakura's forehead to check her temperature and kiss her forehead lightly.

"Onegai Suboshi take care of her for me" said Yui bowing her head as low as she can. I suddenly became embarrassed and bashful. I tried to make Yui stand up immediately.

"Hai, Lady Yui" I said in a serious voice.

**End of P.O.V**

A figure starts to thrash around the bed screaming at the top of her lungs. This got Suboshi's attention who's not far away from her, sleeping at the couch beside the bed. He race to her as fast as he could to be beside her, he hug her tightly and whisper comforting words softly to her ear.

"ssshhh, Sakura. It'll be okay I promise" he said softly to her ear hoping it will calm her down. After a few minutes Sakura calmed down leaning on Suboshi's body syncing their breath together and also the rapid beating of their hearts almost as if making them one. Sakura sobs in Suboshi's chest silently gripping his shirt as tightly as she could not wanting to let go of the comfort and support that she's getting.

"Arigatou Gozaimas" said Sakura slowly while clutching still tightly to Suboshi's Shirt.

"It's al-" his words are cut off by dry rough lips on top of his. For a moment he just sat there dumbstruck on what he should do but his body chose to response for him, he start to kiss her back and enjoy the kiss. His arms made their way to Sakura's back supporting her while her hands made their way to his hair and start to play with them. He pushes her slowly down the bed while kissing her slender neck slowly sucking it almost leaving a mark on them. He took his top off and he was about to take her clothes off when he felt soft calm breathings in his neck. He looks at Sakura and saw her already sleeping at the crook of his neck peaceful. He just shakes his head slowly and laughs a little.

"Good Night, my cherry blossom" he said softly and kisses her now moist soft lips before putting his top again and sitting him self to the couch again watching over his cherry blossom.

Is my story going to fast?

Plz plz plz plz plz review and tell me what you think so far..

Arigatou Gozaimas Minna!

-x-Leo-red-x-


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a weird feeling and a very weird dream that I kissed someone and almost went all the way! Then I felt a wind past by and my bosoms' suddenly feels like ice. I looked down and saw that my breasts are almost showing and I instantly wrap my clothes on my body tighter and more secure. I heard a light snort coming from the couch and I saw a boy around my age sleeping in a sitting position.

"_Wait- his the boy from my dream.. Chotto matte………one room, one bed.. He IS the boy from my dream"_ I suddenly feel anger and frustration came through me. I stand up and made my way to him my hands clenched into a fist and I start to march angrily towards him but halfway their an image and a voice flash through my eyes

"_ssshhh, Sakura. It'll be okay I promise_"

"_Arigatou Gozaimas"_

"_Its al-"his words are cut off by dry rough lips on top of his. For a moment he just sat there dumbstruck on what he should do but his body chose to response for him, he start to kiss her back and enjoy the kiss._

My hands suddenly flew into my mouth covering it up.

"_**I**_ _kissed him! OMG"_ I thought in my head. I look at his face clearly examining it.

"_He IS cute. I wonder colour his eyes are. I wish there blue my favourite colourgiggle. His hair look really soft"_ then I smelt something in my hand it smells like.. like

"_rose!_" I thought. Then another image flashes in my memory.

"_her hands made their way to his hair and start to play with them"_ I smiled at the thought of touching it again this time. I sat at the couch next to him. Another smell reaches my nose

"_Almond.. He smells like almond.. Yum!"_ I giggled at the thought. He moves for a moment which made me stop. He adjusted his seat to a more comfortable one and continued sleeping. I look at Suboshi's sleeping position. He's in a sitting position with his eyes close, his head tilted by the side and a few strands of his olive-blonde hair hangs just above his head and his lips slightly open, all in all he looks really cute asleep. I knew by looking at his position that he isn't very comfy. Then his body begun to stiffen and he starts to shake violently.

**End of P.O.V**

**Suboshi's P.O.V.**

My body relaxed and I feel really light. I've been having dreams about Sakura. Me coupling with her, then getting married to her and having twins a boy and a girl named Saki for the girl and Syusuke for the boy. Like a typical happy life and happy ending but then I saw Yui-sama crying and me still having feelings for her felt guilty because I'm happy and she's not, so I comforted her like she did to me when I thought I lost my brother. I looked over to where my family is standing together with smiles on their faces. I saw a hand reach out for their shoulders. I was about to run to them when Yui grab my hand tightly with a sadistic smile on her face. I look at her in horror then to my family. Their behind them stood Nakago stroking my son's hair and his other arm around Sakura. Nakago lift Sakura's face with his finger and kiss her in the lips. I saw tears escape Sakura's lips and she look like she's in pain. I broke free from Lady Yui's hold and run to my family but when I almost reach them the image was shattered like mirrors and at that exact moment I felt empty, cold, and alone; darkness all around me, nowhere to go nowhere to escape. My body fell down my knee stopping my fall I couldn't feel the pain of the impact because my body already feels like a thousand needles are piercing through me. I heard a voice singing it sound so much like my brothers flute playing but I can just make out words of the song. Instead of my brothers flute manipulating my body the voice just makes my body relax and I felt like a baby being sang to sleep by his mom. I saw a small light in the darkness. I followed it instantly hoping to get out of this cold, lonely place hoping in the light to see… I reach the light and I can hear the voice clearly now.

Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear….

I open my eyes to see whose singing but when I open my eyes I saw deep dark brown clear pools looking at me. I can feel Sakura's slender fingers playing with my hair absent minded. Then she notices me looking at her. She smiles at me softly.

"Good Morning sleepyhead"

I stood up and look at her beautiful face. She looks like an angel that heaven drop down in front of me tempting me to make a sin. I saw her leaning forward with her eyes close and her lips slightly puckered up, my body starts to lean forward by it self as well as a response to her action. Our lips were almost touching when I heard a small soft voice.

"Erm.. anou.. What are you doing?" she asks me nervously. I probably look like a fish by now with me sitting there with my lips puckered up to the fullest. My body lean slightly to the side and I suddenly fell down to the floor with a loud thud. I attempted to stand up again but I fell down again instantly. I grab the nearest thing to support me which is Sakura but I guess she was surprise making with the sudden contact making us both fall down into the floor. I probably pulled her to hard because the knot securing her robes loosens, making her robes flying in the air leaving her naked.

We both end up in the floor Sakura at the bottom and me on top of her, both of my arms stopping my weight from crashing her to death. Our face inches apart from each other. I couldn't help looking down at her body but her arms are covering her breasts and womanhood so I didn't see much. I look back at her face which has the same colour as a tomato, she look so cute in that position. Her eyes shows uncertain and fear. I want her uncertain feeling and fear to go away, so I started to lean down for her lips, for a moment she look confuse but she relaxes and close her eyes waiting for my lips to crash into her. Our lips met for the second time. And we continue to kiss passionately.

**End of P.O.V**

The couple both felt sparks and fireworks in the kiss. Sakura feel more confident and safe while Suboshi feel complete and content inside. Both feel happy about the newfound feeling that they've uncovered and experience. Suboshi felt slender fingers playing with his hair playfully. They stared at each other lost in their thoughts and in each others eyes. The door open with a loud slam but the two still in lala land didn't notice or heard. Yui stood their looking at the sight enveloping in front of her. She covered her eyes as fast as she could but couldn't help peeping through the gaps of her fingers that she made. The other Seiryu warriors behind Yui just stood there looking at the two teens. All have smirks or small smiles on their faces.

Nakago cough loudly to get Sakura and Suboshi's attention. The two look at them for a moment both faces suddenly begun to be as red as a ripe tomato. Sakura being the most in an embarrassing state suddenly hide behind Suboshi making him face the others in the door. Suboshi can feel Sakura's tight grip in his shirt and can feel her rapid heart beat and hard deep breathing in his back then he felt something wet and hot dripping behind his back. Suboshi turn around quickly and hug her tightly whispering caring and comforting words to her ear.

"It will be fine… sshh… don't cry… I hate it when you cry" he said softly. The scene unfolding in front of them looks so romantic. Soi look at Nakago longingly but look away knowing he will never be like that towards her.

"Erm… guys I guess we have to leave you alone for a moment. Come out if your erm… ready" said Yui closing the door slowly not to disturb them. When the door was close Yui have a small smile in her lips obviously happy for the two. Yui and Soi shooed the other Celestial warriors to go back to their work or chambers telling them not to disturb the two for a while.

"Arigatou" was the only thing Suboshi heard and he can feel soft moist lips on top of his. He kisses her back softly and passionately until the kiss became heated and they begun to kiss each other hungrily and lustfully.

…**Yui's P.O.V…**

Yui begun to walk away from Suboshi's room to give the two privacy. She starts to walk toward the garden when she felt someone following her. She look back and saw a man with long blonde shiny hair with matching cold, empty blue eyes.

"May I join you Lady Yui?" ask Nakago flatly. Yui just nod and continue walking towards the garden. Yui can feel another presence in the place close to them behind a corner. A woman with purple eyes followed their every move with her eyes with a longing look at the man wearing an armour walking away from her sight. She turns away sadly and starts to walk away. Yui look back at Soi's previous position and look sad and guilty.

"_Gomen Soi_" Yui thought painfully.

**End of P.O.V**

KONAN PALACE

Everything seems so peaceful in Konan like there's no upcoming war to plan and to be ready for. Everyone doing their daily routines as normal. The market as busy as ever, sellers trying to sell their merchandise as fast as they could, buyers trying to get good qualities from good stores, some young people hanging around in downtown of Konan looking for trouble and fun and other people trying to make money for a living by selling whatever magnificent thing they could get there hands on. **(N/A: wink wink Tamahome lol)**

In the palace everyone and everything seems elegant and tranquil. Everything seems to be in order. Hotohori listening to his advisors with a look of boredom in his face just thinking to be with Miaka instead with his boring advisors, Nuriko with Mitsukake annoying him if he has any medicine for switching sexuality, Chichiri meditating quietly, beside him a very annoyed Tasuki sitting beside Chichiri trying to do Meditation himself and above them Chiriko playing a tune from a leaf trying to calm Tasuki down and Tamahome and Miaka in Miaka's room lying together in Miaka's bed in each others arm. Then Miaka's body suddenly stiffen, she stands up and starts to ran outside leaving a confuse Tamahome in bed. Miaka pass all the celestial warriors before she stops in the pond. Everyone look at her with curiosity and worry in their eyes. Nuriko walk forward towards her and was about to ask her whats wrong when Miaka suddenly speak

"She's here, she's here… She's in……… Kutou" she said and she suddenly fainted in the spot. Tamahome caught her just in time before she hit the ground when an image suddenly appeared in mid air. An image of a girl a year younger than them with raven black hair with shades of dark blue beside her a boy around her age with olive/blonde hair both of them kissing passionately and they both seem to be naked from the image. The Suzaku warriors instantly know who he is. Suboshi. The name escapes their mouth.

What did you think of this chappy??

Review review review review

-x-Leo-red-x-


	4. Chapter 4

In a dark room, loud whispers can be heard coming from 3 old men with grand and expensive clothing's.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I heard the guards talking about it"

"So the priestess of Byakko has returned"

"Hai but…"

"But?"

"She's in Kutou at the moment. The guards said some Kutou soldiers got her before them and took her away to their territory"

"Then we just have to get her, no matter what!"

Suboshi's room in Kutou Palace

Two naked figures are lying in the bed peacefully in the arms of their beloved. Sakura's leaning in the wall stroking Suboshi's hair slowly and looking at him with love showing clearly at her eyes while Suboshi's sleeping at Sakura's bosoms peaceful looking like a child.

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Sakura begun to sing softly then Suboshi starts to move from his sitting position. He sits up in the bed looking at Sakura with confusion present in his eyes. He notices the situation. Him and Sakura in one bed both naked. His blush of the sight of Sakura naked in front of him, he looks away and blushes brightly.

"Gomen" he said turning brighter by the second. Sakura just giggled a little and crawl slowly towards Suboshi. Suboshi turn slightly to Sakura's direction when he felt the bed shifted. His eyes widen at the sight of Sakura crawling towards him, her hair framing her face and body beautifully her cute little ass sticking up in the air and Sakura's breast's hanging and moving every time she moves and her eyes show mischief and her smirk making her look like a seductive bad ass girl from Downtown Kutou but her face gives it all away because she look like she has never been touch once in her life. An unspoiled beauty of nature. A giggle pulls Suboshi back to reality. In front of him sits Sakura, one of her hands in her mouth biting her nail a little while giggling then he took notice what his staring most of the time. Sakura's breasts.

"Gomen" he said again looking at the bed covers this time seeing a glimpse of Sakura's flawless tan legs. He heard another giggle and he felt soft hands lifting touching his chin and lifting his head up slowly. He starts to look around the room his eyes looking everywhere except Sakura.

"Stop it silly" Sakura said giggling and kiss him full in the lips.

"You've seen the whole of me… and.. I've seen the whole of you…but don't worry we didn't go all the way" she said to him with a reassuring smile.

"Hontoni?" said Suboshi with a feeling of relief and somewhat disappointed. Sakura begun to get out of bed and put her clothes on (trousers and jumper) when she finished she turns to Suboshi with an innocent smile on her face.

"Hey come on, I'm going to wait for you outside erm... What's your name by the way?" Sakura ask sheepishly rubbing the back of her head slowly while sticking her tongue out a bit. Suboshi just fell out of bed, his shirt hanging down in one of his shoulders.

"_I can't believe this girl!.. she almost coupled with me and she doesn't even know my name!!"_ Suboshi thought. Sakura just giggled and starts to walk out of the room. She closes the door behind her and leans in the door frame waiting for Suboshi.

"Unbelievable girl"

"I heard that!" retorted Sakura from the door. Suboshi just stiffen a little and laugh after it and starts to dress himself. After a few minutes Suboshi came out fully dress with a blush present in his face.

"Bu Shunkaku" he said bowing in front of her. Like a prince will do to her princess.

"I'm Bu Shunkaku but some people just call me Suboshi" he said standing up straight with a smile on his face. Sakura smiled at him and link her arms with Suboshi.

"Well from now on I'm going to call you Shun" she said and starts to drag him to the hall. Suboshi was surprise on the name she just calls him but smiled and let her drag him.

"_I like it"_ he thought to himself happily.

KONONA

Hotohori walk towards Miaka's room worriedly his pace faster than usual. When he reaches her room outside he saw all 5 celestial warriors outside all looking very worried. Tamahome pacing back and forth in front of Miaka's door, Chiriko playing a soothing song, Tasuki sitting beside the door, Nuriko leaning in one of the wooden post trying to relax her self but you can see her eyes and corner of her mouth twitching while Chichiri is sitting in the wooden fence.

"How is she?" ask Hotohori quietly.

"Mitsukake's still inside checking her" said Nuriko. In that exact moment Mitsukake came out and with a smile on his face.

"She's alright now, away from any danger. She was just exhausted, she needs a whole day rest. You can come in one by one or by two's, just don't try to stress her out to much" he said and starts to open the door to the first person who came in which is Hotohori. After a few minutes it's Tamahome's turn. He went in and looks at Miaka's form lying at the bed. He went beside her bed and held her hands to his and starts to stroke her red hair slowly.

"Are you ok?" he asks worriedly. Miaka just smiles a little and nod.

"Tama, she's here" she said looking at the wall at first but then look at Tamahome. He looks at her in confusion; not a clue what she's talking about.

"My little she's here…and ..she's in Kutou" she said slowly

"Your little sister…wait is she the one on the image with Suboshi?" ask Tamahome. Miaka just nod.

"Should we go get her?"

"Hai…I want her to be here in Konan" she told him and close her eyes calming her down and trying to rest. Tamahome smiles at her and was about to go when he suddenly felt pressure in his hands and his hands still glued together with Miaka's. He just smiles again and stays beside Miaka and begun stroking her hair slowly and lightly.

KUTOU PALACE

A door was open slowly and out came Yui looking really tired and flushed. She leans to the door frame and think about what just happened. She had another argument with Nakago's plan killing Miaka. Even though Yui might seem she hates Miaka and wants her dead, she still cares for her and loves her. Tears almost fall down to her face but they suddenly disappeared when she heard a familiar laughter coming closer. She saw Sakura and Suboshi walking together. Sakura's arm wrap around Suboshi's arm tightly and Suboshi with a hint of red in his face almost looking down embarrassed. Sakura immediately notice Yui and let go off Suboshi's arm (_much to Suboshi's dismay_) and ran to Yui. Yui just stands their with her arms wide open to welcome her hug. Sakura hug Yui as tight as she could then let go to make a good look at her.

"You look swell Yui!" said Sakura in perfect English. A smile begun to make it way to Yui's face.

"And so are you Saku" she reply in perfect English as well. Suboshi walk near with a look of confusion on his face.

"Erm.. Lady Yui, Lady Sakura what are you talking about?" he ask curiously. Then in an instant Sakura elbow Suboshi in the head making him fall to the ground then regain himself back up with a big red lump on the side of his head.

"What did I told you to call me!" ask Sakura with an annoyed voice.

"Erm.. I ment Lady Yui **AND SAKU-CHAN**!!" he said emphasizing the last part of the sentence. Sakura just stands there with a proud and triumph smirk on her face. The door suddenly opens reaveling a very annoyed Nakago. He looks at Yui first then directs his attention to Suboshi and Sakura.

"What the heck is all of this commotion?" he asks with his usual tone of voice. Sakura poke his chest through his armor with a childish look on her face.

"Sorry.. old man" Suboshi and Yui look at Sakura in horror. No one has done that before, especially to a very pissed off Nakago. Nakago just looks at her with his eyebrows raise a little.

"Come on lighten up"

"…" Sakura keep poking Nakago. In his chest, back, cheeks, head, shoulders; she even pulls his hair a little!

"Well I've got to go, see ya old man!" shout Sakura running away from him before he answers back. Yui and Suboshi look at Nakago, whose eyes cannot be seen because his bangs are covering them and the corner of his mouth twitching. Yui and Suboshi starts to inch away slowly with a look of unsure and fear in their face.

"**COME BACK HERE YOU –"** shout Nakago as loud as he can and Yui and Suboshi run away far from him for their dear life.

"_Things will never be the same_" they all thought


	5. Chapter 5

"It is true Priestess. Kutou palace do have a girl from another world, however we don't know her name. gomenasai Miaka-sama" said a soldier bowing as low as he can. Miaka look at him with a smile.

"Thank you very much, that is all I need to know. You can go back to your family now. Arigatou gozaimas" said Miaka thanking him back and bowing to him.

"It's my pleasure to serve you Priestess" he said and after a bow left immediately to be with his family. Miaka smile a little and starts to head towards the others.

"_I hope your okay otoutou." _thought Miaka before disappearing.

"Miaka come on, we need to prepare the things we need for the calling of Suzaku" said Chiriko happily to Miaka almost dragging her to the main hall

**-x-Kutou Palace-x-**

"_**SAKURA"**_ a scream can be heard from a very familiar room. Suboshi heard the entire ruckus and starts to run towards Nakago's door the usual place where it will always come from. When he got there he found a Sakura with a satisfied, and a grin expression in her face and behind her is a very pissed off angry Nakago with steam coming out of the top of his head and both ears. Suboshi just laugh nervously.

"What has she done now?" ask Yui from behind Suboshi. Nakago's face became comical, he starts to point at Sakura accusingly with his mouth hanging open and eyes slightly widen.

"Sh-she went into my room and dump ice cold water at me!" said Nakago shivering a little and his finger shaking vigorously. Suboshi look Sakura behind him who's "trying" to hide from Nakago with an innocent smile plaster in her face.

"Sakura is this true?" ask Suboshi softly. Sakura looks at him with innocent eyes and a pout.

"Would you really think I'll do that to the old man?" ask Sakura with tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Nakago glares at her when she said his given unwanted name for him but before he can say anything to her she starts to run away with tears trailing behind her.

"Sakura!" everyone called out to her.

"What's wrong with her?" ask Nakago. Yui just smile a little and pat Nakago's shoulder.

"Don't worry it's probably the time of the month" she said before walking away with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey Suboshi, stay away from her for a weeks, if you don't follow me you might get a surprise in a month!" Yui called out before completely disappearing leaving two confuse men in the middle of the hall.

**Garden**

Sakura can be seen under a cherry tree in the Kutou Garden with her arms hugging her knees and her head in top of her arms. Suboshi walk near her, when he got near her he can hear small whimpers and her shoulder shaking vigorously. He looks at her with understandment and compassion in his eyes and just sits next to her. Sakura lift her head up feeling another presence beside her.

"What are you doing here?" ask Sakura but it came out strongly harsh. Suboshi just looks at her and his eyes begun to fill with sadness.

"I'm sorry-" he said beginning to stand up and dusting his bottom but he has been pulled back down again making him sit at his ass colliding with the ground and then something quiet heavy on top of his legs and soft moist lips on top of his. He starts to make himself comfortable and just relax and enjoy the kiss.

**Sairou**

"Where the heck is the priestess?" demanded a very young man sitting in a throne with an expensive and sharp clothing drape in his body and many jewels in every inch of his body.

"We-were working on it you highness" said a very frightened servant. He waves his hand to signal him to get out of his sight. He bows before disappering (scampering) out of the main hall. After he was out of the door he also dismisses his guards near the throne. When his left alone he sigh a very deep one and starts to massage his forehead lightly.

"Oh.. Priestess no Byakko, please come urgently. We need you desperately" he said to himself softly almost barely in a whisper in the air.

** Kutou **

Suboshi walks the halls of the Kutou palace like a ghost. He hasn't eaten anything for days. His always space out and just stares in this air and from time to time you can either hear or see him crying quietly to himself.

He sits in his bed solemnly thinking about the memories and times he has spent with his aniki. He feels like a part of him is missing. He also feels so alone, unloved. A felt a pair of arms wrap around his bare chest hugging him from behind comforting her.

"Konbawa" said Sakura softly. Suboshi looks at her sadness and emptiness in his eyes. They both just sit there in the bed in that position comfortably.

And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feel like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?

Sakura starts to sing quietly in his ears making him feel warm and fuzzy inside feeling her hot breath in his ear and there body close to one another. This made him feel loved and wanted and also felt like the whole in his heart has been mended but not been filled. The lyrics in the song that she's singing makes him feel relax and tranquil. For the rest of the night Sakura stayed beside Suboshi singing comforting song that she knows, whispering comforting words every time Suboshi breaks down from time to time calming him down and her being a shoulder to lean on and to cry on. Sakura took care of him for w whole week and Suboshi's state has been improving since then. But the two's mostly alone in Suboshi's room.

"Arigtou" but before Sakura could reply Suboshi begins to kiss her neck lightly earning a soft moan from her. After a few hours the two laid in the bed with their tops off and trying to catch their breath. Sakura rests her head in Suboshi's chest, Suboshi's chin resting on top of Sakura's head both their arms around each other warming each other from the cold night. Suboshi touch Sakura's strands of hair playing with them inhaling her scent.

"You've been her for 3 months now, how do you like it so far"

"I love it, Kutou is a really nice place and everyone seems nice"

Kisses Sakura head

"Good". Sakura moves from her position and sits up in the bed

"But I love the most are the times I'm spending with you. I will always treasure them forever more. The happiest day of my life that I will never forget. No matter what" then she kisses Suboshi in the lips. Suboshi grabs Sakura's shoulder pulling her away from him.

"What do you mean?" ask Suboshi confuse. Sakura just looks at the side avoiding his eyes

"I'm not from around here, this isn't even my world. I might be gone any minute or second and –"

"Don't you ever say that!"

"But you know it's true!" Her voice rose a little gripping at Suboshi's shirt as hard as she could. Suboshi know Sakura's words are true. She isn't from his world, she could be pull out of this world any minute or second. He hugs her as tight as he could never wanting to let go.

"I won't let it! You'll stay here with me. I won't let them take you" he said hugging her tighter.

"but..but" Suboshi grip her wrist and pin her down to the bed. Then an evil smile grace his features as his hands begin to make his way under her shirt.

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM**

Kutou warriors are being a fling around. Shouts and cries of war can be heard from the hallways. Tamahome, Chichiri is in Kutou palace fighting the Kutou shoulders.

"Miaka go ahead and find her!" shout Tamahome while blocking a punch from one of the guards. Miaka nod and starts to run and open each door. Then they heard a piercing scream coming from the end of the hallway. The trio starts to run towards the scream. They open the door and the sight shocks them. Inside the room are almost naked teenagers on top of each other. A topless Suboshi on top of and also a topless Sakura. By the look of it or in the trios prospective Suboshi looks like his raping Sakura. Suboshi pining down Sakura in the bed, both of her hand together by Suboshi's hand firmly and his other hand on Sakura's bare tummy looks like his groping her and Sakura straining and fighting back and also screaming at the top of her lungs.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Miaka charge towards Suboshi head butting him. Suboshi hit the wall quiet painfully then Miaka ran over to Sakura hugging her and covering her up with the bed cloth.

"Come on Sakura your save now" Miaka said comforting her rubbing her back gently and slowly comforting while Sakura just sit there in the bed dumbstruck. Tamahome went near them.

"Come on Miaka we have to go.. before more soldiers come" Miaka nodded and help her sister stand up whose clutching the sheets around her as tight as she can. They left by ChiChiri's hat. Just a few minutes after they left Yui came barging in the room with Nakago behind him and for once showing emotion. Inside the room they just saw Suboshi on the floor unconscious with a painful expression on his face.

**KONAN PALACE**

"Hey guys were back!"


	6. Chapter 6

Plates and figurines breaking can be heard from Suboshi's room and incoherent shouts can also be heard. Yui ran as fast as she can towards the commotion. She opens the door and run inside as fast as she can. She hugs Suboshi and whisper comforting words into his ear.

**KONAN's MARKET PLACE**

Loud buzz can be heard from the market place of Konan. Everyone talking about one thing in their conversation.

"Have you heard?"

"The priestess Suzaku's little sister is here!"

"really?"

**KONAN PALACE**

Candle light and soul forever  
A dream of you and me together  
Say you believe it, say you believe it

Free your mind of doubt and danger  
Be for real don't be a stranger  
We can achieve it, we can achieve it

Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one

Tasuki can hear someone singing from one of the halls of the palace. He starts to follow the voice curiously. He found himself in one of the hallways leading to the garden. Under a cherry blossom tree sits Sakura with a far and lonely look in her eyes clearly showing. Tears begin to fall down into her eyes.

"Hey don't cry" said Tasuki slowly with a small smile on his face. He leans forward, their face inches apart from each other. He wipes her tears away with his thumb then he incautiously starts to stroke her face slowly. A blush can be seen creeping into her face.

"Are you ok now?" he asks softly to her. She nods timidly.

For the past weeks Sakura has been in the Konan Palace she will cry in the night or from time to time and Tasuki will always be there to comfort her. They have been extremely close to one another. Around the palace everyone could tell that Tasuki has fallen for Sakura but they don't know about Sakura (N/A: but we all know who she like.. wink wink)

**KUTOU PALACE**

"How long are you planning to mop around?" Nakago said or almost shout to Suboshi who's in the floor hugging himself his face trailed with dry tears and new ones forming in his eyes. He starts to shake violently biting his lips as hard as he can making it bleed in the process.

"Nakago leave us alone for a moment, I'll talk to him" said Yui looking at Suboshi's figure on the ground with sadness in his eyes. Nakago just nods and leaves the room quietly but not before mouthing a good luck to Yui. She nods and smile at him as a thank you smile then she kneel beside Suboshi. She hugs him as tightly as she could and her own tears start to fall.

"sshh..Suboshi.. Stop now Suboshi shakes his head damn it! Suboshi stop this. For the past weeks you've been like this. You stayed at the same spot ever since Sakura left. Do you think she will like to see you like this? No! And you are not the only one suffering! All of us miss her. If you really love her why don't you get her back from Konan?" Suboshi look up at Yui with a hopeful look on his face. Yui just smiled at him and hug him.

**KONAN PALACE**

Laughter can be heard from the dining hall of Konan palace. Miaka and Tamahome fighting over a grilled fish, Nuriko trying to get Hotohori's attention who's talking to Chichiri about war tactics, Chiriko and Mitsukake talking about general knowledge and Tasuki and Sakura talking between themselves happily and it might appear sweetly, Tasuki's arm around Sakura's shoulder protectively. Everyone seems happy and satisfied, unaware of sadful, hurtful eyes watching them from the shadows but the pair of eyes mainly looking at the laughing Sakura and glaring at Tasuki.

It's already night fall everyone seems to be in bed except 2 people sitting at the hallway fences looking at the half crescent moon, below them is a koi pond reflecting and illuminating the moonlight quiet nicely giving the scenery a romantic atmosphere. Sakura's head is on Tasuki's left shoulder while Tasuki's left arm is around her waist protectively. Tasuki looks at Sakura lovingly and with admiration.

"The moon looks lovely tonight" said Sakura softly.

"It is but I know something more love than that" said Tasuki not taking his eyes off her. She looks at him with confusion and curiosity in her eyes. Tasuki just smiles at her sheepishly showing her his wolf like teeth.

"Will you sing for me Sakura-chan?" she smiles at him shyly and look at the moon again.

You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks

A man with soft purple eyes and a sweet smile flashes in Sakura's mind which brought a smile on her lips

But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your - -

Sakura stops singing the song and felt chapped cold lips against her lips with such force that she almost fell down from her sit but two arms snaked around her waist stopping her from falling. She couldn't move from shock, she just sits there with a blank and shock expression on her face. Her eyes begins to soften then her attention was caught by two purple eyes looking at her with a hurt, betrayal, jealousy, hatred but mostly his eyes show more than you can see in the surface. The purple eyes slowly disappears from the shadow, Sakura's eyes widen as she saw the void emotions in them. She suddenly stands up knocking Tasuki off his seat ending up falling down into the koi pond. She ran to where she saw the two purple eyes but when she got there she saw nothing but a blue headband in the ground. Sakura sank down into the floor, tears flowing down her sun kissed face. Tasuki got up from the koi pond and starts to walk towards Sakura. He found a vulnerable, fragile and a sober Sakura kneeling on the floor clutching the purple headband on her chest.

It has been weeks since the incident in the Konan Palace. No one really knows what happen the night Suboshi went to Konan but ever since Suboshi came back he has been more depressed than usual. He just stayed cooped up in his room and the only one that can go inside his room is Yui not even Nakago can go in. Maids are already talking about what's going inside the room every time Yuki went inside.

"They couple in there isn't that obvious" said one of the maids to another one while cleaning one of the room in the palace.

"I see but I thought Suboshi-sama is with Sakura-sama" said the other maid looking up in the ceiling while dusting an expensive vase.

"Well he is a man, Suboshi-sama that is. He will go for an available woman that he can ..."

"What are you two talking about?" ask Nakago who just sprouted from the floor. The two chamber maids' looks at each other nervously and excuse themselves. Nakago just sigh and look around the room. The room Sakura use to sleep on, even though she mostly sleeps in Suboshi's room. The place has changed back to its original air around it. Cold, Lonely and Mysterious.

"_I hope you're here Sakura-chan to change back everything again_"

**KONAN**

"Sis where are you going?" ask a very sleepy Sakura still on her elephant pj's. her hair slightly messed up and tangled sticking all over the place. She looks really cute. Miaka looks at her and laugh a little at the sight of her.

"Where going to the North country called Hokkan" said Miaka and continue packing her big bag. She looks around and saw that all of the Celestial warriors look busy packing their own bags. Sakura felt left out with everyone so busy for the journey.

Everyone's ready to set sail to Hokkan. One by one they start to board the ship. Sakura notice two people missing from the group.

"Chichiri where are Miaka and Tamahome?"

"OH Tamahome decided to visit his family before going to Hokkan da ne"

"oh..Arigatou"

"I will never forgive you!!" shout Tamahome emitting a powerful aura around him. The character in his forehead also changed. He starts to have a fierce fight with Suboshi. (You know the rest). A girl with brown eyes watches the events behind a tree. Her eyes letting out a river of tears and her hands in tight fists not believe what's happening in front of her. She arrives at the scene a few minutes earlier. She was shock at the confession that Suboshi that he just said.

"_That's right. I was the one who killed them. This is my revenge for you killing my brother_" he said those coldly and uncaringly. Sakura can't believe that this person is her sweet, loving Suboshi from Kutou. Tatsuki already told her about a boy pretended to be a Suzaku seven but she doesn't know that the boy was Suboshi's brother! Sakura really wants to stop the fight between Tamahome and Suboshi but she knows even though she steps up she wouldn't make a difference. She stayed glue to the stop with her hands almost bleeding which was resisting her from running in between them.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw a blue lightning struck down towards the two. Completely knowing who the lightning's from. She didn't stop to see how it all ended and she starts to head towards the palace again and begun to set a mission of her own.


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT

"WHAT!?" shout Miaka, Nuriko towards Sakura.

"Are you sure?" ask Miaka

"hai!"

"Come on guys, we need to go now" said Chiriko

"We need to go now you know, if you want to reach Hokkan in 2 days you know" said Chichiri

"LETS GO!" shouts Sakura punching her arm in the air happily.

(N/A: You know what happen right, when they travel to Hokkan..)

"Lady Yui, Ohayou Gozaimas!" greeted Suboshi with a fake cheeriness carrying a hot drink. Yui who's covered with 3 thick blankets smiles towards him and said Thank You.

"It really gets cold here up here in the North doesn't it?" ask Yui trying to get a conversation going between them.

"It looks like it's getting colder as we move into the centre" said Suboshi while Yui sipping some hot soup.

"How are you Suboshi?" ask Yui towards Suboshi seriously. Suboshi just shrug his shoulders bending over putting his elbow on top of his knees looking down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"I heard Soi comeback yesterday-- looks like she failed to kill the Suzaku party" said Suboshi lifting his head up looking at Yui. Yui look at him and sigh.

"Can you please call Nakago, I would like to talk to him about how we will proceed from here on" said Yui

"I'll call him for you" said Suboshi

Nakago and Soi

Soi's P.O.V

Inside a tent you can see two naked people. The woman on top and the man at the bottom.

"Forgive me Nakago, I didn't expect the girl to have a holy sword" said naked Soi towards a naked Nakago below him.

"Nevermind. I'll give you another chance" said Nakago

"But the weather in this land… it doesn't work to the advantage of a westerner, like me" argued Soi trying to make her look that it isn't her abilities that cause her to loose but other factors as well.

"Forgive me..but I could have finish them off, if- if--" Soi trails off.

"If what Soi" demanded Nakago.

"If- Sakura wasn't with them" said Soi. Nakago's face shows shock at what Soi said.

"S-Sakura's with them?" ask Nakago.

"Hai"

Outside

Suboshi walks slowly towards the tent where Nakago and Soi are. He pulls the curtain apart before he even announces his arrival but before he does he heard something that made him stop.

"I don't know, why she's with them, I just saw her at the boat with them" said a womans voice that he could tell belongs to Soi.

"This is going to be harder than I thought then, did you hurt her?" said a deep voice that belongs to Nakago. Silence could be heard before Soi answer.

"Hai, I had to Nakago but I didn't use to much force. I also don't want to hurt her" said Soi. Suboshi listens curiously. He wants to know who this person that they are talking about because she seems so important to them.

"How could we kill the Suzaku if she's there! She will mess up the whole plan!"

"I know, but how about Suboshi?, what if he found out that Sakura's with them?" Suboshi whole body froze when he heard the name of his beloved. His whole body starts to shake uncontrollably and many thought start to run through his head.

_She's with the Suzaku?? Why did she pick there side? WHY? WHY? Does she really want to die!! _etc…

Suboshi decided to shake all the thoughts and leave it for later for him to ponder about it. He opens the curtain and the scenery infront of his shock him making him blush and turn around.

"G-Gomenasia! Lady Yui said she wanted to talk to you Nakago-san" he said as fast as he could. Nakago sigh from inside the tent.

"Tell her I'll be there shortly. Soi isn't feeling very well, We'l be using Ashitare instead" said Nakago. When those words escape Nakago's lips Suboshi's whole body shivered and shake more than every. Fear can be clearly seen at his face and one word escape his lips.

"Sakura.. "


	8. Chapter 8

Suboshi rides the horse as fast as he could heading towards Touran

Suboshi run as fast as he could through the streets of Touran. His face clearly shows worry and fear. Yui left him escaped from him and Ashitare is somewhere hunting the Suzaku warriors and Sakura is with them!

"_Sakura..Doko ga Sakura(where are you Sakura?)damn!"_ He thought.

"Ne…ChiChiri I'll look over here" said Sakura pointing at a street.

"Alright but be careful Sakura-chan" said ChiChiri. Sakura walk over to the street she pointed at slowly look around for any clues for the where about of the Shinzahou.

"What do we have here?" Lily heard someone said from behind her then followed by a sickly laughter. She looks behind her to see a gang of men looking at her pervertedly. She look at them and then walk away.

"Oi.. where are you going sexy?"

"What does it look like away from you dumbass" she said with an attitude. She was about to turn away from them when she felt someone grab her in the arm and push her to the wall.

"You don't talk to us like that bitch! Now you will pay and I have an idea how you can repay us" he said looking down at her. He reaches for her top but she kicked him in his face making him fly a few feet away from her. She stands up and grabs a small stick from her back **(N/A: don't ask me where that came from TT) **she swings it around and the stick stretches to a very long stick.

_--Flashback--_

"_Use this when you ever encounter a problem. It will protect you." said Taiitsukun as she gave me a small package wrap in a white silk handkerchief. _

"_Arigatou Gozaimas" said Lily bowing and taking the item. _

_  
"Your welcome… it is rightfully yours" said Taiitsukun making Sakura confuse but before she could ask, Tamahome rant about him not getting anything from the ceremony. _

_--end of flashback--_

"What are you going to do with that… do you even know how to use it?" said one of the ugly man looking at her.

"Well let's see and find out.. shall we" she said and flip and twirl it around professionally. The other men back away with fright while a scruffy looking man glares at her.

"Don't tell me you're scared because she did a few tricks! You attack her!" he said and the man charge to Sakura in a minute he fell down to the floor.

"You next!" and the next man also fell down.

"Any more? You are all a weakling" said Lily cockily.

"Why you little bitch!!" he said and they all charge towards her.

"_Kuso!! I can't take all of them!!"_ thought Sakura. She try to fight some of them but they were too many and strong for her combined. She step backwards until the end of her stick hits the wall.

"Well well well.." said the ugly scruffy man walking towards her menacingly.

"Ch-chotto matte.. maybe we could talk this over"

"Urusai! your mine!" he said charging at her. Sakura close her eyes waiting for the impact but nothing came. She opens her eyes to see all the men on the floor beaten up really badly and there standing in the middle is a man with olive-blonde hair. All the men scurry away running for their dear lives leaving the two alone in the small alley.

"Shun?" said Lily looking at Suboshi. He turns around and glares at her. Sakura didn't care if he glares at her. She smile at him widely and runs towards him happily. She hugs Suboshi tightly but Suboshi just stands there like a plank of wood.

"Shun I'm-"

"What are you doing?" ask Suboshi glaring at her.

"huh what are you talking about?"

"First you let yourself get dragged away by the Suzaku warriors, then now you're helping them to find the Shinzahou and that guy you were with-"

"Shun he was just a friend and I have my reasons for joining the Suzaku warriors"

"you're life is in grave danger!! Nakago sent out Ashitare to kill the Suzaku warriors and Ashitare does not have any control. He kills everyone he sees in sight!" said Subishi/Shun gripping Sakura's arms as tight as he could while looking at her with eyes showing fear and worry.

"I can protect myself, don't worry ne!" said Sakura with a radiant smile on her face.

"You just don't understand do you! You could get killed and I know for sure that that stupid red hair can't protect you from Ashitare!! I don't know what I'm going to do-"

But Suboshi was cut off by Sakura's lips on top of his. He looks at her shock but kisses her back otherwise. They kissed passionately; from the cold weather their kiss seem to make everything warm and comfortable for them two. After a few minutes Sakura end the kiss then she touches Suboshi's cheek and look at him lovingly.

"As I Said before. Don't worry about me, I can protect myself"

"Not from what I saw a while ago"

"Hey, my knight in shining armour came right?" said Sakura. They lean their foreheads together looking at each others eyes arms around each other protectively and tightly.

"The red head us your knight in shining armour? I don't see him around" snorted Subishi while Sakura giggles.

"His just a friend and my shining armour is standing next to me" said Sakura as she kiss Suboshi's forehead.

"No matter where you are I'll come and protect you from any harm. This I will promise you and Promise me that you will take care of yourself Sakura. Don't push yourself to hard" said Suboshi while looking at Sakura's deep brown eyes.

"Hai. I promise!" They share a quick kiss as they departed from each other. Suboshi went to find Yui and Sakura runs to warn Miyaka and the others about Ashitare.


	9. Chapter 9

"Miaka-neechan

"Miaka-neechan!!" shout Sakura as she found Miaka alone. She then told Miaka about Ashitare and they start to find the others and warn them.

"It's a good thing you told us right away Saku-chan" said Chiriko.

"How did you know about it anyway?" ask Tatsuki

"Annnoou.. " start Sakura. She can't really tell them that Suboshi told her.

"Matte(wait) .. where's Nuriko?" ask Tamahome.

"Nuriko is already in the mountains ahead of us-" said Miaka then her eyes went as big as plates.

"Kuso!!" shout Tamahome as they all broke into a fast run.

"Please be alright Nuriko-chan" they all thought.

**(N/A: I guess you all know what happened to Nuriko TT)**

"Miaka!! Chotto Matte!!" shout Tamahome as loud as he can as Miaka chases the wolf that just grabbed the Shinzahou out of her hand.

"I'll go after her!" said Sakura as she followed Miaka.

"Wait Saku-chan!!"

"They are sisters" sigh Chiriko as they watch the two sisters run

"Miaka-neechan doko ga (where are you?)" shout Sakura as she tries to look past the blizzard that just appeared. Sakura was about to walk forward when she heard a growl behind her. She looks back reluctantly and she saw a pack of wolves that looks really hungry growling at her.

"Shimata!" she said as she starts to walk back slowly.

"Nice wolves... Nice wolves" then one of the wolves' pounces, she closes her eyes tightly waiting for the impact but none came and she only heard whimpering of wolves. She open her eyes to see all of the wolves on the ground twitching.

Sakura saw Suboshi standing infront of her protectively with his Ryūseisui in his hands and blood dripping from its blade.

"Are you okay Saku-chan?" ask Suboshi as he start to walk towards Sakura but Sakura starts to crawl backwards away from him slowly with a scared look on her face.

"Sak-Saku-chan?" said Suboshi reaching out to touch Sakura but Sakura screamed. Suboshi hug her as tight as he could trying to calm her down. After a few minutes Sakura calms down and starts to cry silently in Sauboshi's chest.

"Doushite(why)..Doushite.. Why do we have to fight and shed blood" Suboshi was about to answer when he saw a white light surrounding Sakura.

"What the-" said Suboshi and then he looks at Sakura.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura woke up with a pounding headache. She couldn't open her eyes because of this and her body felt heavy that she can barely move.

"w-water.." she manage to speak out with her croaky voice. She reached out with her hand trying to find something then something cold and metallic touched her lips and cool and refreshing liquid passed through her throat. She slowly opens her eyes trying to focus and regain control over her body.

She looked around and notice she's in a white room with a lot of expensive ornaments decorating the room and a few painting of Chinese characters written gracefully and beautifully.

"She's awake" those words keep repeating and she can tell that there are a lot of people in the room and somehow it's making her dizzier.

She tried to sit up and she saw 5 old people in the room wearing expensive white robes looking at her anxiously.

"Mikosama! Your finally awake!" said one of the old men. Sakura look at them confuse.

"Okerinasai (welcome back)" they all said in unison and bowed altogether towards Sakura in respect. Sakura look more confuse than before and fear starts to show in her eyes.

"Dare desu ka(who are you?) " Sakura manage to ask towards them.

"Were the elders" said one of them and as if it will clear everything she still looks confuse.

"We are the elders of the East. We council the whole country while the prince governs the whole country but for some time now, our country's falling apart and with the council and the royal family. it is not enough. Wee need the priestess of Byakko to grant us out wishes" said one of the elders.

"I see.. but what do I have to do with all of this?" Sakura ask still clueless.

"as the prophecy states that a girl from another world will come and save us from destruction by granting our wishes" said another old man.

"Chotto(wait) Masaka(don't tell me)…" said Sakura as everything starts to click into place.

"hai. Sakurasama wa Miko no Byakko (yes. Sakura you are the Byakko priestess)" said the elders as they once again bow in front of her. Sakura shock about the news and she didn't know how to react and with her body still exhausted. She simply fainted.

"She has got to get her act together" sigh one of the elders.


End file.
